Kalter Kommandant?
by Paine666
Summary: Akina Shihōin absolviert erfolgreich die Akademie und erhält ein überraschendes Angebot. Ist Kommandant wirklich so kalt wie alle immer behaupten? Kleiner älterer One-Shot


Alle Rechte gehören natürlich Tite Kubo

Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, aber da ich jetzt aktiv hier bin, dachte ich ich teile sie mit euch.  
Auch wenn der Name der jungen Dame Shihōin lautet, ist sie nur mit Yoruichi-san verwandt - Nebenzweig der Familie

* * *

Abschluss an der Akademie

Die Akademie, endlich hast du es geschafft. Durch langes und hartes Training gehörst du zu den 3 besten Absolventen deines Jahrgangs. Vor dir lag nur noch die letzte Etappe der Auswahlprüfung, ein Testkampf. Bei der Prüfung waren zumeist alle Kommandanten anwesend und sahen bei verschiedenen Tests zu, um die Eignung eines Absolventen für ihre Kompanie einzuschätzen.

Mit deinen Fähigkeiten wärst du in fast jeder Kompanie sicherlich eine wertvolle Unterstützung, doch du wolltest definitiv weder in die 4. noch in die 5. oder 12. Kompanie eintreten. Wenn es dir möglich wäre, würdest du eine Aufnahme in die 6., 7., 10., oder 11. Kompanie bevorzugen, bei den anderen Kompanien hattest du weder etwas dagegen noch warst du Feuer und Flamme für diese Einheiten. Aber du würdest annehmen, was auch immer dir angeboten werden würde. Dein Kidō war zwar sehr ausgeprägt und du konntest die meisten Sprüche ohne ewig lange Formel nutzen, doch was die Heilung betraf, eher mittelmäßig. Allerdings hast du dich auch nie sonderlich für die Heilung interessiert.

„Die nächste Kandidatin für den Testkampf ist Akina Shihōin.", riss die Stimme eines Shinigamis dich aus deinen Gedanken. Es war also soweit, dein Vorgänger lag übel zugerichtet am Boden und wurde von ein paar Heilern der 4. Kompanie abtransportiert. „Akina Shihōin, es haben sich mehrere Vize-Kommandanten, auch einige Kommandanten dazu bereit erklärt, dich persönlich zu testen. Zur Auswahl stehen dir die Vize-Kommandanten der Einheiten 6,7,9 ,10 und 11. Die Kommandanten der Einheit 2,6,7,10 und 11 stünden ebenfalls zur Verfügung. Wähle Weise, mit wem du dein Zanpakuto kreuzen möchtest, sie alle sind stark." Du hast den Shinigami vor dir nur fassungslos angestarrt. Noch nie hatte es für einen Absolventen so viele potenzielle Gegner gegeben, seit du an der Akademie warst und die Absolventenprüfungen verfolgt hast. Langsam kehrte die Ruhe wieder in dein Herz ein und nach einem tiefen Atemzug sagtest du laut, dass du den Vize-Kommandanten der 6. Kompanie als Gegner herausfordern wolltest. Dir war bewusst, dass der Vize-Kommandant sehr stark war, mit seinem Bankai wohl auch weit überlegen, doch fürchtetest du ihn nicht. Zurückhaltung gab es für dich selbst während deiner Ausbildung nicht, du würdest auch jetzt sicher nicht damit anfangen.

„Jo! Du willst also mit mir kämpfen? Halt dich bloß nicht zurück, Kleine!", sagte Renji grinsend, als er sein Zanpakuto zog. Murrend hast du dein Zanpakuto gezogen und ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Angriff aufgefordert. Wie du erwartet hast, stürmte er blindlinks los und holte schreiend zu seinem ersten Schlag aus. „Bakudō No. 8 Seki…", murmeltest du leise und erschufst ein Schild vor dir, kurz bevor Renji dich erreicht hatte. Er prallte gegen das Schild und dessen volle Macht entfaltete sich, Renji knurrte, als er bemerkte, dass er in ein paralysierendes Schild gelaufen war. Er starrte ungläubig zwischen dem Schild und mir hin und her.

„Was ist denn, noch nie jemanden Kidō ohne Beschwörung benutzen sehen?", neckst du ihn grinsend. „Zum einen ist mein Name Akina Shihōin und nicht Kleine, zum anderen… befrei dich endlich aus der Paralyse, ich will kämpfen, bevor die Zeit um ist." Man hatte dir kurz vor Beginn der Testkämpfe gesagt, dass ein Kampf auf Grund des Erfahrungsunterschiedes zwischen den Kampfpartnern auf 10 Minuten beschränkt wurde. Sie wollten die neuen Shinigamis nicht gleich an ihrem ersten Tag in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt werden lassen. Immerhin, doch Zurückhaltung sah man von den erfahreneren Shinigami eher selten, was auch gut so war.

Der Gesichtsausdruck deines Gegenübers veränderte sich und sein Reiatsu nahm deutlich zu. „Brüll, Zabimaru!", schrie er auf, während seine Paralyse zu bröckeln begann. Er nutzt schon am Anfang sein Shikai? Das würde auf jeden Fall ein sehr interessanter und anstrengender Kampf werden.

Er zögerte nicht lange, nachdem er sich wieder vollends bewegen konnte und griff wieder an. Renji würde dich keine Sekunde lang schonen, so war es gut. Während er immer und immer wieder auf dich eindrosch, forderte er immer wütender, du solltest doch auch mal in den Angriff übergehen anstatt immer nur auszuweichen oder zu blocken. Als es dir sichtlich zu dumm wurde sprang er ein Stück zurück und hattest deinen Konter vorbereitet: „Hadō No. 31. Shakkahō!" Dein Feuerball verwirrte Renji und gab dir genug Zeit für mein eigentliches Vorhaben.

„Erglühe, schwarzes Feuer, Hinata!", murmeltest du und hast dein eigenes Shikai freigesetzt. Das konnten nur selten Absolventen und viele Shinigami brauchten Jahre, nachdem sie die Akademie verlassen hatte um das Shikai zu erlernen. Doch dein Zanpakuto begleitete dich schon seit du denken konntest und schon eine Weile vor der Akademie sprach Hinata mit dir. Anfangs hatte es dich verwirrt, doch es wurde mit der Zeit immer angenehmer und selbstverständlich, es nahm dir die Einsamkeit, die dich in Seireitei immer begleitet hatte. Renji keuchte auf, während sich deine Klinge veränderte und dein eigenes Reiatsu sich verstärkte. „Erstaunlich, los greif an!", rief er und seine Begeisterung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde an, jetzt wo du zum Angriff übergingst. Du hast ihm keine Chance gelassen selbst wieder zum Angriff überzugehen, je nachdem wie weit ihr voneinander entfernt wart, attackiertest du ihn mit deinem Zanpakuto oder schleudertest ihm verschiedene Kidō Zauber entgegen.

„Das genügt!", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme und euer Kampf endete abrupt. Schade eigentlich, doch du warst erleichtert, endlich dein Shikai zu lösen und das Ende all deiner Prüfungen erreicht zu haben. „Akina Shihoin du kannst dich entfernen, die Kommandanten werden deinen Kampf genau analysieren und uns entsprechend Einladungen für dich zukommen lassen.", sagte der Shinigami, der die Prüfung leitete.

Doch bevor du endgültig hattest in der Menge aus Absolventen verschwinden können, packte dich eine Hand an der Schulter und brachte dich zum Stehen. „Gut gekämpft, Akina. Ich werde meinem Kommandanten einheizen, damit er dir eine Einladung schickt.", sagte Renji grinsend und zwinkerte dir zu, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Du lächeltest vergnügt in dich hinein und geselltest dich zu den Absolventen, die ebenfalls mit ihrem Trainingskampf fertig waren und die noch in der Verfassung waren, den weiteren Kämpfen als Zuschauer beizuwohnen. Den Abend und die darauf folgenden Tage verbrachtest du alleine, entweder entspanntest du dich in deinem Haus oder warst in den abgelegenen Bergen und trainiertest wieder einmal wie eine verrückte.

Die Einladungen zu den verschiedenen Kompanien kamen gesammelt, sie wurden von einem der vielen Kurier-Shinigami zu deinem Haus gebracht, kurz bevor du wieder zu deinem Training aufbrechen wolltest.

Außer der 1., 4., 5. und der 12. Einheit bot dir jede Kompanie einen mehr oder weniger hohen Rang an. Das Angebot der 6. Kompanie überraschte dich jedoch am Meisten, Kommandant Kuchiki bot dir den Sitz des 4. Offiziers an. Das war das beste Angebot das du bekommen hattest und nahmst es nur zu bereitwillig an. Renji hatte also nicht gelogen und sich für dich eingesetzt. Kommandant Kuchiki galt als emotionslos und gefühlskalt, ob er das wohl wirklich war? Kopfschüttelnd dachtest du daran, dass du dir schon bald selbst würdest ein Bild von ihm machen können und er wohl kaum so gefühlskalt sein konnte, wie alle sagten.

Keine zwei Tage nachdem du das Angebot angenommen hattest, bekamst du die Nachricht, dass du dich in den Baracken der 6. Kompanie einfinden solle um dich deinen neuen Kameraden vorzustellen. Aufgeregt wie du nun einmal warst, hattest du die Nacht vor meinem Eintritt in die 6. Kompanie nicht auch nur eine Minute geschlafen.

Du warst neugierig, wie deine neuen Kameraden waren, wie sie kämpften und vorallem, wie dein neues Leben in der Kompanie wohl aussehen würde. Du wusstest zwar, dass sich die 6. Einheit für die Innenverteidigung der SoulSociety einzusetzen hatte, doch das war auch schon alles. Ausflüge in die Welt der Menschen wären also eher eine Seltenheit, was dich jedoch nicht sonderlich kümmerte. Du wurdest in die Shihōin Familie geboren und hattest kein anderes Leben, an das du dich erinnern konntest. Auch wenn du nur einem unbedeutenden Nebenzweig der Familie angehörtest, die Erwartungen deiner Familie was deine Leistung betraf waren sehr hoch. Immerzu verglichen sie dich mit Yoruichi aus der Hauptfamilie, die es bis zum Kommandanten der 2. Einheit geschafft hatte. Seufzend dachtest du an Yoruichi, die du nicht mehr gesehen hattest, seit du ein kleines Kind warst und die ersten Anfänge im Umgang mit einem Schwert gemacht hattest.

Was auch immer auf dich zukam, dein Kommandant würde dir sicher ausreichend vernünftige Arbeit geben, mit der du dich beschäftigen konntest. Wenn das einmal nicht der Fall sein sollte, hatte dich die 11. Einheit auch schon zum Training eingeladen, um dir mit dem einen oder anderen Übungskampf die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Entspann dich, Akina, es wird schon alles gut laufen. Du bist ja nicht alleine, seit so vielen Jahren begleite ich dich jetzt schon.", erklang die sanfte Stimme von Hinata hinter dir. Als du dich herumdrehtest stand hinter dir eine katzenhafte Frau, die dich mit ihren warmen Augen ansah. Auch wenn ihr oft miteinander spracht, nur selten nahm sie dabei menschliche Gestalt an. Meistens fand euer Austausch in deiner Inneren Welt statt.

Der eiskalte Kommandant

Du stehst zwei Tage nachdem du deine Einladung erhalten hast vor deiner neuen Kompanie und wirst von allen angestarrt oder skeptisch gemustert. Während Renji deine Vorstellung übernimmt, schenkt auch der Kommandant dir einen musternden Blick, ehe er sich wieder einer Schriftrolle zuwendet. Seine grauen Augen hatten einen Ausdruck in sich, der dich sofort in ihren Bann gezogen hat. Du kannst und möchtest den Blick nicht mehr von Kommandant Kuchiki lassen und bemerkst erst dass Renji dich angesprochen hat, als er dich an der Schulter packt und dich aus deinen Gedanken über den Kommandanten reißt. „Ich habe dich jetzt schon zwei Mal gefragt, ob du heute Abend mit zur Einstandsfeier kommst? Alle Absolventen sind eingeladen, sie werden von ihren Vize-Kommandanten begleitet und auch ein paar Kommandanten geben euch die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit. Wahrscheinlich kommen auch ein paar feierlustige erfahrenere Shinigami.", sagte Renji mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der kein Nein dulden würde. Seufzend stimmst du widerwillig zu, von Partys und großen Menschenversammlungen warst du noch nie begeistert.

Für die Feier hast du Hinata zu Hause gelassen, auch wenn du dich ohne seine Anwesenheit ein wenig einsam fühlst, während du durch die verwinkelten Straßen zu den Baracken der 10. Kompanie stapfst. Laut Renji sollte die Feier dort stattfinden. Du weißt genau, dass du nicht die erste Herrin von Hinata bist und dass der Tod seines vorherigen Meisters noch gar nicht so lange her ist. Wie lange war das jetzt, 10 Jahre? Kurz nachdem der General-Kommandant gestorben war, hatten deine Träume angefangen. Von da an hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis du Hinata in deinen Händen gehalten hast und dein erstes Training innerhalb deiner Familie absolvieren musstest. Damals hast du unter Yoruichi gelernt dich mit deinem Zanpakuto zu verteidigen und dich mit dem Shunpo schnell bewegen konntest. Lange hast du nicht gebraucht um einigermaßen mit Yoruichi schritthalten zu können. Immer lächeln und freundlich bleiben, ermahnst du dich, als dir der Partylärm entgegen schlägt und du realisierst, dass du vor dem Tor zum Gelände der 10. Einheit stehst. Renji hatte dir am Morgen gesagt, dass er dort auf dich warten würde, weil er bereits für die Vorbereitungen dort sein würde.

Du wirst gleich von einer Gruppe Shinigamis begrüßt, die dir wankend entgegen kommen und dir einen Becher mit Sake in die Hand drücken. Unter ihnen erkennst du einige deiner alten Kameraden wieder, die sich wohl schon gut an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt hatten. Als du Renji in der Menge entdeckst, entschuldigst du dich bei deinen alten Freunden und suchst die Gesellschaft deines Vize-Kommandanten auf. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit wirst du auch den Becher Sake los, an dem du noch nicht einmal genippt hast. „Ah, du hast also auch den Weg hierher gefunden?", begrüßt dich Renji, als du ihn erreicht hast. „Es sind zwar schon einige gegangen, aber die wichtigsten Absolventen sind jetzt vollzählig. Komm mit, drinnen haben wir gleich ein kleines Kennenlern-Roulette zwischen den besten Absolventen einer jeden Einheit, den Vize-Kommandanten und einige Kommandanten geben sich auch die Ehre.", fügte er hinzu und zog dich einfach hinter sich her nach drinnen.

Noch immer weißt du nicht wie dir geschieht, als du dich in einem Kreis aus Kommandanten, Vize-Kommandanten und Absolventen sitzen siehst. Du siehst dir der Reihe nach die Gesichter in dem Personenkreis an, als dein Blick auf graue Augen trifft, die dich geradezu zu durchbohren scheinen, kannst du deine Augen wieder einmal nicht losreißen. Kurz bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Boden richtet, bemerkst du ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, der Anflug eines Lächelns? „Kommandant Kuchiki? Ihr macht hierbei wirklich mit?", fragte Renji verwundert. „Wenn man zu einer Feier eingeladen wird, ist es die Pflicht eines Gastes, an allen Aktivitäten, so unsinnig sie auch sein mögen, teilzunehmen.", antwortete er gleichgültig, ohne auch nur vom Boden aufzusehen. Vize-Kommandant Matsumoto zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie erklärte was jetzt geschehen würde. „Also, wir haben genauso viele Absolventen wie Vize-Kommandanten und Kommandanten. Das heißt es geht perfekt auf. Zuerst ziehen die Absolventen einen Zettel aus einem Becher, dann begeben sie sich zu dem Raum, der mit ihrem Symbol gekennzeichnet ist. Die Vize und die Kommandanten ziehen dann selbst einen Zettel und suchen den Raum auf. Die Absolventen haben dann die Möglichkeit, den erfahreneren Shinigami ihre Fragen zu stellen. Oder zu tun was auch immer ihnen sonst so einfällt.", erklärte sie und begann einen Becher unter den Absolventen herumzureichen.

Du greifst entschlossen in den Becher und schnappst dir den ersten Zettel, der zwischen deinen Finger landet. Vorsichtig faltest du ihn auseinander und beginnst zu schmunzeln, passender hätte das Symbol nicht sein können. Eine Katze. Ohne weiter auf die anderen Absolventen zu warten stehst du auf und begibst dich auf die Suche nach dem dir per Zufall zugeteilten Raum. Es dauert nicht lange und du stehst vor deinem Ziel. Während du dich in dem Raum umsiehst, driften deine Gedanken an dein Training mit Yoruichi ab. Damals warst du noch ein Kind und hattest von dem Leben als Shinigami noch keine große Ahnung. Langsam gehst du hinüber zu dem Fenster, lässt Stühle und Bett links liegen und genießt die frische Abendluft. Wer wird wohl die Tür als nächstes öffnen und mit dir die nächsten Stunden verbringen? Du weißt nicht warum, doch irgendwie taucht vor deinem inneren Auge das Bild zweier tiefgründiger grauer Augen auf. Kopfschüttelnd vertreibst du das Bild und starrst angestrengt hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Warum sollte ausgerechnet dein Kommandant das Pech haben von dir ausgefragt zu werden?

Es vergehen gefühlte Stunden in diesem düsteren Zimmer, das nur von dem Licht erhellt wird, das durch das Fenster scheint. Die Hoffnung, dass wirklich noch jemand kommt hast du schon fast aufgegeben, als ein leises Klacken dich aufschrecken lässt. Noch während du dich umdrehst um zu sehen, wer da kommt, erstarrst du und siehst in überraschte tiefgraue Augen. „Interessant", murmelt dein Gegenüber und tritt ein, hinter Kommandant Kuchiki fällt die Tür mit leisem Klicken ins Schloss und verdunkelt den Raum wieder ein wenig. Er kommt noch ein paar Schritte auf dich zu ehe er stehen bleibt und dich schweigend mustert. Was er wohl denkt? „Warum gerade meine Einheit?", ist alles was er in die Stille hinein fragt und durchbohrt deine Augen mit einem Blick, der nach einer aufrichtigen Antwort verlangt. Du erzählst ihm von deiner Vergangenheit, dass sich in deinem Leben alles darum gedreht hat eines Tages zu den besten Shinigamis zu gehören. Es sei deine dir von deinem Clan auferlegte Pflicht und du dürftest nicht versagen, doch als sie dir noch die Einheit vorschreiben wollten, der du hättest beitreten sollen, hast du dich gegen deine eigene Familie gestellt. Voller Gram bist du damals zum ältesten Mitglied der Hauptfamilie gegangen und hast darum gebeten, dir deine Kompanie selbst aussuchen zu dürfen. Deine Eltern wollten dich in die 11. Kompanie stecken um dich weit fort von der SoulSociety zu halten, damit du Yoruichis Position nicht gefährden würdest. Als du dem Clanoberhaupt deine Situation erklärt und bei deiner Ehre geschworen hattest, niemals nach der Position des Kommandanten in der 2. Einheit oder der Führung des Hauses Shihoin zu streben, gewährte er dir deinen Wunsch.

Danach hast du dich sehr genau über die Gotei 13 informiert, doch auch wenn Yoruichi dir damals einen festen Sitz in der 2. Einheit nach deinem Abschluss geben wollte und Soifon sicherlich Yoruichis Versprechen einhalten würde, hast du das von vorneherein abgelehnt. Als du Yoruichi erklärt hattest, welche Art von Versprechen du dem Oberhaupt hattest geben müssen, verstand sie und riet dir, dich wenn schon der 6. Einheit anzuschließen. Der Kommandant sei ein guter Mann und ein noch besserer Shinigami, sie hatte dir erzählt, dass sich die 6. Kompanie mit der Innenverteidigung beschäftige. Alles zusammen hatte dich so fasziniert, dass du zu dem Zeitpunkt schon deine Wahl getroffen hattest. „Nachdem uns auf der Akademie die verschiedenen Einheiten vorgestellt wurden, stand mein Entschluss erst recht fest.", beendest du deine Erklärung. Die ganze Zeit über hat Byakuya dich aufmerksam angesehen und nicht eine Sekunde den Blick abgewendet. Er war aufmerksam und verzog keine Miene, außer bei der Erwähnung von Yoruichi. Du wusstest, dass sie ihn früher mehr als nur ein Mal aufgezogen und gereizt hatte.

„Und was hältst du selbst von mir, kleine Shihoin?", fragt er ruhig und sieht dich mit einem merkwürdig weichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Zum Glück ist es dunkel genug, sodass er nicht sehen kann, wie du rot wirst. „Y-Yoruichi hat mir n-nicht zu v-viel versprochen.", stammelst du nervös. „Es tut mir Leid, sollte ich dich verletzt haben mit meiner Frage.", erwidert er ruhig und schenkt dir ein warmes Lächeln, während das schwache Licht ein faszinierendes Glitzern in seine grauen Augen zaubert. Du schüttelst energisch den Kopf und murmelst: „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Und doch weißt du ganz genau, dass es nicht stimmt, denn etwas hat sich verändert. In dir verändert, ohne dass er es sehen könnte. Oder kann er es doch? Langsam kommt er immer näher zu dir, bis er so dicht vor dir steht, dass du seinen warmen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren kannst. Er sieht zu dir herunter, ohne abfällig zu wirken und scheint über etwas nachzudenken. Du kannst nicht anders, als in seine grauen Augen zu sehen, diese Augen, die dich vom ersten Tag an fasziniert haben. So ausharrend fragst du dich, was er wohl denkt und vorallem, wie er über dich denkt. Doch du traust dich einfach nicht, ihn das zu fragen. Wenn es nach dir ginge könnte dieser Augenblick einfach ewig andauern. Gerade als er seine Hand hebt knallt hinter ihm die Tür auf. Du zuckst leicht zusammen, siehst ihn jedoch weiterhin unverwandt an. „Die Zeit ist um, Rückkehr in den Partyraum!", ertönt eine weibliche Stimme hinter deinem Kommandanten, der dich noch immer so weich ansieht. War das Isane? Du konntest nicht erkennen, wer da in der Tür stand, dein Sichtfeld war ganz und gar von Byakuya eingenommen. In der herrschenden Stille hörst du nur sich entfernende Schritte. Um seine Mundwinkel spielt noch immer ein leichtes Lächeln, dann legt er dir behutsam seine erhobene Hand auf den Kopf und streichelt dir kurz über den Kopf. „Willkommen in meiner Einheit, kleine Shihoin.", sagt er so leise, dass du es gerade so verstehen konntest. Byakuya scheint zu überlegen, ob er das was er wohl ursprünglich vorhatte noch in die Tat umsetzen soll. Doch dann schüttelt er kurz den Kopf, wendet sich ab und lässt dich in dem Raum alleine zurück.

Selbst nachdem du verwirrt Minuten später wieder in dem Raum stehst in dem alles angefangen hatte, hast du das Gefühl, seine Hand noch immer auf deinem Kopf zu spüren. Sein Geruch kroch noch immer in deine Nase, auch wenn er weit abseits der Meute stand. Und er sollte emotionslos oder kalt sein? Er hatte dir ein wunderbares Lächeln geschenkt und erst das Glitzern, das in seinen Augen gelegen hatte. Du bemerkst, dass deine Knie weich werden und setzt dich an den nächsten Tisch und versteckst deine Nase in einem Becher Sake. Normalerweise trinkst du nicht oder wenn nur selten und wenig. Aber auf die Erkenntnis kannst du einfach nicht anders. Sie verstanden seine berechnende Art nicht und stempelten es als emotionslos ab.

Der Abend verlief recht gemütlich, bis die meisten anderen zu viel Sake getrunken hatten und die Männer langsam aufdringlich wurden. Als dir eine Meute sturzbetrunkener Kerle dir zu nahe rückt und immer wieder versucht dich zu begrapschen und dir an die Wäsche zu gehen schreist du. Zu mehr bist du nicht mehr in der Lage vor lauter Panik. Davon angestachelt werden ihre Versuche immer wilder, bis sich ein Schatten über die Szene legt. Alle halten sie inne und starren nach oben und auch du wagst es den Blick von deinen Peinigern zu lösen und den Schatten zu seinem Ursprung zu verfolgen. „Wenn ihr sie noch ein einziges Mal auch nur berührt, mache ich euch einen Kopf kürzer.", sagt Byakuya bedrohlich und legt eine Hand auf sein Zanpakuto. Erst jetzt wird dir die bedrohliche Stille im Raum um dich herum bewusst. Langsam tritt er näher und nimmt dich auf den Arm, dann trägt er dich nach draußen und bringt dich weit fort von der Party.

Als er stehen bleibt und dich hinsetzt befindet ihr euch mitten in einem Wald. „Ist dir auch nichts passiert?", fragt er leise und sieht dich besorgt an. „Außer dass sie mir meine Würde gestohlen haben? Nein ansonsten haben sie mir nichts getan.", sagst du und fängst an zu zittern.

Er bringt dich nach Hause und setzt sich zu dir auf dein Bett als du dich hineingekuschelt hast. Nachdem er minutenlang neben dir gesessen hat fragt er: „Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Wirst du zu Recht kommen?" Du nickst zögerlich und er verschwindet. An diesem Abend liegst du noch lange wach und jedes Mal wenn du an die Horde betrunkener Männer denkst überkommt dich ein erneuter Zitteranfall. Was ist nur los mit dir? So ängstlich hast du dich noch nie gefühlt, doch zu sehen, dass dich dein Kommandant dich beschützt gab dir etwas Mut.

Die nächsten Monate vergehen friedlich, du trainierst ohne Unterlass und meisterst auch noch die letzte Stufe deines Bankais. Inzwischen haben sich auch die Betrunkenen bei dir formell per Brief und öffentlich vor deiner Einheit entschuldigt. Niemand hat von deinem Training mitbekommen, das du in deinen freien Tagen absolviert hast.

Deine Befehle bekommst du überwiegend direkt von Renji und führst diese ohne zu murren aus. Warum auch? Befehl war Befehl und den ein oder anderen verirrten Hollow auszuschalten konnte nie schaden. Doch irgendwas veränderte sich in letzter Zeit in der SoulSociety, du weißt nur noch nicht, was es ist. Byakuya hat dich seit dem Vorfall auf der Party nicht mehr beachtet, er und Renji haben häufiger ihre Versammlungen und beide geben keine Informationen an die unteren Ränge preis. Du spürst jedoch, dass Gefahr in der Luft liegt, doch woher sie kommt kannst du nicht sagen. Wie auch?

Nach einem erneuten Treffen der Vize-Kommandanten, das dritte in der Woche, wirkt Renji ungewöhnlich besorgt und passt dich in einem ruhigen Moment ab. „Hör zu, Akina. Wir wissen noch nicht, was hier vor sich geht, aber pass auf dich auf. Ich will, dass du vorsichtig bist und dein Zanpakuto immer bei dir trägst.", sagt er mit einem so ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der dir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runterjagt und deine Vermutung nur noch bestätigt. Du schenkst ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und antwortest: „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, Renji. Auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht, trage ich mein Zanpakuto immer bei mir." Renji mustert dich verwirrt von oben bis unten, doch eher er etwas fragen kann erwiderst du: „Meine Kette, sie ist aus einem Bruchstück von Hinata gefertigt. Sie reicht aus um mein Shikai zu benutzen. Oder Hinata hier bei mir zu manifestieren. Du siehst Renji, ich bin nicht so hilflos wie ich erscheine." In Gedanken fügst du noch hinzu: „Der Fehler meine Kette zu vergessen wird mir nie wieder passieren." „Aber wie kannst du dein Shikai nutzen und dein Zanpakuto rufen mit einem einzigen Bruchstück?", fragt er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.", sagst du grinsend und lässt Renji alleine zurück.

Für heute ist deine Arbeit getan und du willst eigentlich nur noch nach Hause. Doch dazu kommt es nicht. Kaum hast du das Gelände deiner Einheit verlassen, ertönt ein Alarm und dein Höllenschmetterling erscheint vor dir. Der Befehl lautet: mit seinem Zanpakuto in den Baracken versammeln und auf die Anweisungen des Kommandanten warten. Seufzend rufst du Hinata, drehst auf dem Absatz um und gehst wieder hinein. Auf dem Weg zur Versammlungshalle erklärst du Hinata was los ist. Aus alter Gewohnheit trägst du dein Zanpakuto noch immer auf dem Rücken, auf Höhe deines Gürtels, sodass du es seitlich herausziehen kannst. Doch meistens ziehst du es vor ohne Waffen zu kämpfen, dank Yoruichi bist du damit auch recht erfolgreich. Du hast die gleiche Uniform wie Soifon und Yoruichi sie hatten und mit ein zwei Unterschieden auch den gleichen Kampfstil. Renji starrt erst dich, dann dein Zanpakuto und schließlich wieder dich an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wozu ich in der Lage bin.", sagst du grinsend und setzt dich auf deinen Platz. Kurz nachdem du dich hingesetzt hast taucht auch schon dein Kommandant auf.

„Die SoulSociety und die Welt der Menschen werden von unbekannten Feinden angegriffen.", erklärt er ohne Umschweife, nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Renji nimmt bis auf den 4. Offizier alle von euch mit in die Menschenwelt. Ihr unterstützt dort die 10. und 11. Einheit unter der Leitung von Kommandant Zaraki. Macht eurer Kompanie Ehre, ihr brecht sofort auf." Alle um dich herum stehen auf und gehen schweigend hinter Renji her, du bleibst mit deinem Kommandanten alleine zurück. „Ich brauche dich hier, deswegen bleibst du. In dir steckt mehr, als du andere sehen lässt, kleine Shihoin. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich deine Stärke hier mehr brauche als bei dieser lapidaren Übung in der Welt der Menschen… vertraue ich dir am Meisten.", erklärt er, ehe du nach dem Grund für die Befehle hast fragen können. Wusste er etwas über dich oder die Gefahr, was er niemandem anvertrauen mochte? Dass er dir am Meisten vertraute überrascht dich und du siehst ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. Ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen fragt er: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich meine wegen der Feier und was dort geschehen ist" Bei der Erinnerung an die Party fängst du wieder an zu zittern und starrst durch ihn hindurch. Du möchtest ihm gerne sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Doch das wäre gelogen und du kannst auch nicht, du bekommst keinen Ton heraus.

Dein Kommandant bemerkt, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat und sieht dich betroffen an. „Es tut mir Leid, kleine Shihoin.", sagt er sanft und kommt dir wieder ganz nah. Außer Renji und ihm, den beiden Männern denen du vertraust, lässt du kein männliches Wesen mehr näher an dich heran als fünf Schritte. Zärtlich zieht er dich zu sich in seine Arme und drückt dich an sich. Als er sich wieder ein wenig von dir löst, siehst du auf in seine grauen Augen. In seinen wunderschönen Augen siehst du, dass es ihn wirklich bedrückt und da ist noch etwas, ein Schimmer den du nicht zuordnen kannst. Ihr verharrt so eine ganze Weile, dann legt er seine linke Hand an deine Wange und schiebt eine verirrte Haarsträhne zurück hinter dein Ohr. Als dir eine Träne über die Wange läuft, wischt er sie behutsam ab und murmelt: „Lass dich davon nicht von deinem Weg abbringen. Bleib so wie du jetzt bist, so bist du wunderbar. Der richtige, der der dich aufrichtig liebt wird so etwas niemals tun." „Er wird zärtlich zu dir sein, liebevoll und behutsam.", fügt er hinzu. Die letzten Worte hauchte er dir entgegen, während sich sein Gesicht dem deinen immer mehr näherte. Kaum war das allerletzte Wort verklungen, berührten seine Lippen die deinen. Seine zweite Hand wandert in deinen Nacken, doch er übt keinen Druck aus, alles bleibt sanft und vorallem liebevoll. So wie er es selbst gesagt hatte. Jetzt verstehst du auch den Schimmer, der immer in seinen Augen lag, wenn er dich ansah.

Nach einer Unendlichkeit löst er sich von dir und sieht dich wieder mit diesem weichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Nein, korrigierst du dich selbst, nicht weich sondern liebevoll! Noch einen kurzen Moment bleibst du stehen, starrst ihn an, dann geben deine Beine nach und du sackst in dich zusammen. Bevor du jedoch auf den Boden aufschlagen kannst, fängt er dich auf und hält dich fest. Vorsichtig lässt er dich zu Boden gleiten, damit du dich hinsetzen kannst.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.", stammelt er vor sich hin und wird rot. Weil er es scheinbar nicht mehr aushält, wendet er den Blick von dir ab und starrt aus einem Fenster. Du brauchst noch einen Moment, ehe du vollständig begreifst was gerade geschehen war. Dann schlingst du deine Arme um seinen Hals, drückst ihn auf den Boden und küsst ihn, während er verwirrt unter dir auf dem Boden liegt. Lächelnd schüttelst du den Kopf, als du dich aus dem Kuss löst und erwiderst: „Wag es ja nicht, das zu bereuen Kuchiki!" Dabei drohst du ihm mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und setzt einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Byakuya kann nicht anders und fängt schallend an zu lachen. Noch nie hast du ein so befreites und offenes Lachen gehört wie dieses.


End file.
